RF Online : Origins - Humanity
by Darth Ralan
Summary: NOT the official continuation of "Chronicle of 3 Souls". Synopsis: A mysterious force is rallying the Novus Inhabitants in secret to unite and exterminate the remaining of Humanity. Amidst the chaos Hazel, a Bellato mage turn driver found a mysterious relic called "Heir of the White Devil". But whose the mysterious man whom the Turncoat Leaders regard as their master?


**Prolouge: **

"**Dark Consortium"**

_"_A plan is only as good as those who see it through._"__  
__**- **__**anonymous**_

**Herod, 3****rd**** Moon of Novus**

A figure bowed to the dark, gigantic creature before him.

"Lord Dagnu, everything is ready!"

With heavy voice, Dagnu inquired, "What about our guests?"

The Herodian replied, "Soon enough, milord… some of them would come with transportation from Kartella. They will be here soon."

The Herodian Lord asked again, "Can the Kartella be trusted?"

The asked subject answered, "The Kartella served whoever paid well. We didn't have to worry about them leaking this summit to the Three Nations!"

Hearing that, Dagnu nodded satisfactorily, "Excellent, Vizier! Greet them… this summit must go well"

The Herodian Vizier bowed once again, "Yes, Lord Dagnu! Everything would go as you wish!"

-###-

Meanwhile, the Kartella transport floated smoothly on the dark vacuum of space. Usually, they carried the Corites, Bellato and even Accretian warriors to Elan and Ether. But this time is white-haired and grey-skinned woman stared outside. Her blue ocean eyes gaze upon the glittering stars. Then someone called her,

"Sister, what are you thinking of?" The female glanced to the other woman who was similar with her, yet younger.

She said, "I was pondering about the past, Freysca."

The woman called Freysca, said, "Don't think too much, Sis…"

"I can't!" the older woman replied bitterly, "Both of us had witnessed the cruelty of the Three Nations. We must act now…otherwise the Calliana would be decimated! I, Treysca as the Calliana Queen won't allow that to happen!"

The young Calliana beside her sighed,

"We can't ever forget it, Sis… however, the Three Nations are too strong for any of us to face…"

Treysca noted, "This summit would give us the opportunity!"

"I don't trust the Herodians, Sis!" Freysca commented, "What's their true purpose in helding this summit, we don't know for sure…"

The Calliana Queen cut, "What I know is they make the summit for those who hated the Three Nations. That was enough for me! As a Princess, you won't question my decision, understood?"

Once again, the young Calliana girl sighed, "Yes, Your Majesty!" When their conversation was over, the transport ship had landed on Elan at the secret terminal.

"Don't forget... that we must avenge the blood of the Royal Family against those invaders!" as Tresyca walks to the boarding ram.

"I know sis..."

-###-

Once the ship landed, an escort team had awaited them. The team was composed Lazhuwardians. The Warriors raised their swords to the sky, while lined side-by-side. The other Herodian waited close to them. The ship's door opened and the Calliana contingent came down.

Queen Treysca and Princess Freysca brought several Calliana Atroc, Crue and Archers that escorted them. Once those groups meet, the Herodian Vizier greeted them,

"Welcome to Elan, Your Majesty!" He also nodded to the rest of them, "Princess, I also welcome you too…"

"Thank you." The Calliana Queen said tersely, "Could we pass this formality? We should go to the summit."

The Vizier nodded again, "Sure, Your Highness! Please follow me!" When the Callianas walked, the Herodian followed them side-by-side, so the contingent were sandwiched between them.

-###-

They finally arrived at the huge hall, which filled by various creatures from on Novus. The Vafers, Novajans, Infernals, Passers and Hoboes were present at the gathering, and separated themselves to their kinds. In other part, the terrifying monsters such as Dagan and Dagon also present. Yet, they were pale in comparison with Dagnu who almost filled half of the hall. The attendants discussed about the presence of the High Herodian Leader on the summit.

Ignoring anything else, Treysca scanned her surrounding until she noticed a group of Metal Elves. One of them came closer and said,

"Treysca, so you are here too... Glad to see you!"

The Calliana Queen replied coldly, "Prince Neto, I see that you are invited as well."

"Of course!" the purple-skinned elf said enthusiastically, "This is about Three Nations, isn't it? We must not let them do anything as they please! So I must attend this summit!"

Treysca sighed, "As I thought…so, I will see you at the meeting." Not noticing her expression, Neto spoke,"Yes, I'll see you, my queen! My lady if you excuse me" as he kisses Freysca's hand.

Once he left, Freysca said,"Sis, don't do that to Prince Neto…we know him well."

The elder Calliana retorted, "It doesn't mean I have to be nice to him…" Before they argue, the Herodian Vizier called aloud,

"I beg for all the invited ones to gather! We shall begin our meeting!" Everyone gathered around the huge, long marble table that was enough for all of them. The Herodian represented by the Vizier, located at the end of the table, and below Dagnu. The Callianas were at the left, after the Metal Elves and Novajans, facing the Vafers.

-###-

Not for long, the summit was open with the 'heart pouring' against the Three Nations, especially from the Vafers. The large Vafer King spoke aloud,

"Few months ago, my brother was killed ruthlessly by those tin cans! It can't be allowed! My people demanded vengeance!"

"Wait a minutes!" A Snatcher cut, "My people were massacred by those midgets! Don't you think that only you who suffer! The Snatchers also being abused by them! We want their blood too!"

"Wrong!" Everyone turned to the Passers, "The Passers were the only one who deserved to be avenged! If necessary, the Corites and the Bellatos must be exterminated!" Then the meeting turned into a heated argument. Dagnu watched everyting below without any interest. Dagon was giggling like an idiot, while Dagan merely smirked.

In other hand, the Callianas and the Metal Elves kept silent. Watching that, Freysca asked her sister,

"Sis, won't you speak?"

The Calliana Queen said, "Let those fools argue aimlessly! We won't degrade ourselves to their level!"

Neto praised, "Wow, that's brilliant!" Treysca just nod her head. The Herodian Vizier let the debate dragged for a moment, before he intervened,

"Gentlemen, please calm down!" Then the situation was calmed and he continued,

"We had heard everyone about Three Nations. The question is what shall we do with it?" Once again, the noise and riotous sound broke, and everyone spoke no senselessly. The Vizier shook his head. He turned to the Callianas and the Metal Elves beside him.

"Your Majesty, do you want to say something?" he asked.

Treysca replied calmly, "A queen won't lift her voice amidst the gathering of the fools…" Suddenly, everyone went silent and stared the Calliana Queen hostilely.

The Vafer leader roared, "What did you say? How dare you to insult the Vafers!"

"That's right!" the Snatcher leader joined, "Just because you are beautiful, you don't have a right to say that!"

One of the Crawler shouted, "We demand an apology right now!"

Treysca stared them one by one, and then said, "What if I refuse? What will you do?"

"Insolent b$#^!" The Vafer Barbar leaped over the table, while lifted its huge axe. Then a slim figure blocked him with a mechanical pincer…the figure was Freysca. Both of them knocked afar. As the rest was ready to attack, the Metal Elves had pointed their firearms to them. Neto himself had pulled a large knife, and gave a sidelong glance,

"Don't even think about it…" At the same time, a loud but slow growl echoed and it came from Dagnu. Seeing that, the disputed parties immediately held themselves…they didn't want to incur Dagnu's wrath. Dagan and Dagon look restless.

The Herodian Vizier reminded them, "Gentlemen, ladies, please hold yourselves! Don't make Lord Dagnu angry…you won't like it." Once everyone calmed, the Herodian turned to the Callianas.

"Perhaps, Your Majesty wants to explain something?"

With victorious pose, Treysca raised and stared everyone around her, saying,

"Before that, allow me to apologize for my words awhile ago. I don't mean to say everyone present here was fool, but we had done the foolish things. The Accretians, Bellatos and Corites were the newcomer at Novus Sector. They had killed our loved ones, including us. We, Callianas, knew it too well.

"We can't fight them by ourselves; because they were stronger and well-armed…we can't fight them alone, but together…"

"Wait!" One of the Vafers cut, "You are proposing an confederation?"

The Calliana leader said, "Yes! A confederation…the Accretians, Bellatos and Corites were fighting each other to be the strongest at the Novus. We could use this by creating an confederation among ourselves; once they grow weak, we would take the chance…" Everyone started to discuss the suggestion. The Vizier commented,

"That's a good idea, what about the others?"

Without being asked, Prince Neto said, "The Metal Elves supported Queen Treysca's suggestion!" Then the Infernals added,

"We Infernals seconded the suggestion… our master, Lord Belphegor, will be pleased"

The Vizier announced, "If that so, let take votes to determine who agree and who are not!" From everybody who where present, only the Vafer opposed; the rest supported Treysca's suggestion.

Herodian Vizier adding, "So all agreed that the confederation between the creatures in the Novus is the best way to deal with the dominance of the Nation Accretia, Bellato and Cora. What about the Vafer?"

"All right, The Vafer would support the proposal ..." said one of a largest Vafer, "Now who will become leader of the confederation?"

The Vizier said, "Surely the one that proposed it. As representative of the Herodians, I have proposed the Queen Treysca leader of Novus Confederation! Anyone opposed?" The Vafer, Crawler, Belphegor stunned, but they saw Dagnu nodded. Inevitably, they agree.

"Very well," said the Herodian continued, "Accordingly, the meeting decided that the Queen Treysca from Calliana will be the leader of our confederation."

Treysca herself bowed respectfully, "If so, I promise not to disappoint those present here. I will lead this confederation until the extinction of the Three Nations!" Simultaneously, all in situ express their agreement with the roar (for those who do not have hands) and applause. Dagnu even cleared his throat to indicate his approval. The Vizier said,

"Well, before we set the strategy allow me to introduce our guests who have come from earlier," Some of the figures entered the room and get strong reactions from those who were present.

"They ..." Freysca Calliana Queen was stunned to see the presence of the guests.

"The Disowned Ones"

The disowned ones better also known as the Turncoats. Simultaneously, the Vafer, Snatcher and Crawler aimed their weapons to the Turncoats. The group was led by a Black-armored Accretia but it was bigger than the other. Not to forget also, Nobuseri, Maeve, Titania and the serial killers such as Smiley, Erzebet and Calico Jack. Seeing the hostile response, they prepared to defend themselves.

Treysca stared at the Herodian Vizier sharply, "What does this mean? Why are the traitors are present in the meeting?"

"Do not misunderstand, your Majesty!" Herodian says it explained, "We invite the Turncoats as observers ... there is no other purpose. Moreover, they all have been renounced by their own respective nations."

Then the big Accretia intrudoces himself,"Greetings, fellow sentient beings...my name is Blackside. I'm the leader of the Turncoat Coalition. As the vizier said, and he was right; we're just act as observers, not a spy. ... But after hearing the Queen's speech, we are interested to offer help ... for this young confederation..."

A Vafer disputed, "The only thing that can help you give is death in our hands!"

Neto added, "Your nations are responsible for the extermination of the various creatures in Novus. Do not think you're not guilty about it!"

An Infernal said, "What you can do for us? You have been discarded by your own society and you are just the robbers who are struggling to live ..."

Maeve responded, "A scathing comment ..." But Blackside immediately interrupted,

"Ah, it's true we've banished. But we still have a connection to our society... which of course would be useful for you. Let me explain, you're not going to win when facing against the Three Nations in an open battlefield, but when using an intrusion ..."

"You expect us to use sneaky ways?" shouted the Metal Elf prince

"Let just say we are realistic... but it was up to Her Majesty herself," said Accretian Turncoat. All turned to Treysca, which seem to hold anger in her face. Freysca was worried to see her sister. For a moment, it seems the Queen Calliana was furious... but her mouth said a question,

"Why do... bastards like... you... help... us?"

"Have you ever heard a saying 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend' my queen?" Blackside suddenly asked with a deep voice.

The hall fell silent for a moment. No one spoke

"Vengeance," continued Blackside, "is a great motivator. Just like you who want to take revenge... upon the Three Nations, we also have some unsettled business with them. You see, the way of the Three Nations has their own flaw. We, Turncoats, chose our own path and become like this is because we saw that flaw... and it will only lead to useless death in this never ending war. We can help each other out... You can get what you want, and so do we." The Herodian Vizier just stay quiet, he noticed them both. Freysca said,

"Sis ..." Treysca raised her hand, before she continued,

"My wish is to destroy the nation Accretia, Bellato and Cora entirely ... if it takes my body and soul, then I'm willing to do it! Well, Turncoats, Your proposal is accepted!" All who heard it was surprised, but Queen Calliana continued,"Do not misunderstand! We do not accept you as an ally, but only as a means to achieve our goal! So our business will be completed after ach of your nations gone from Novus! You agree canned junk?"

Blackside replied dryly, "Let say as such that we find an agreement..." when Maeve suddenly whispered to him, "And if you excuse us, we need to return to our base for some arrangement to some intruders. If you need us, you know where to contac us," as Blackside nodded and return to the door where he came followed by the others.

At that, Treysca nodded with satisfaction. Then a Vafer asked,

"Do you believe these traitors?"

"No," The Calliana snapped, "I do not believe them, which I believe is our current goal is the same!" Then you will let these Turncoats ... understand? "The answer was met with a growl by the Vafer. Moreover, Dagnu did not react whatsoever on what happens. Treysca continued,

"Now, let's talk about strategies to deal with them ..." While all of them busy, the Vizier speak telepathically to his master,

_The meeting was interesting, my unexpectedly, these creatures are able to align with one another._

_Absolutely, Vizier..._ Dagnu said, _it reminded me of the last confederation that we face ... what's their name?_

_Taurus Confederation, my lord... even this would meet the same fate as these lowly creatures fighting each other with the Accretia, Bellato and everything is completed, we will reap the results..._

_And the last descendants of the Humans will be destroyed and we Herodian will be able to control this universe._

Unknown to both Herodian, a shadow has been watching them. And after learning enough of it, he simply vanishes. The shadow then reappeared aboard the Turncoat ship.

"Smiley has recorded everything! Can smiley play with you?"

"Not after you had played the recordings"

After the recordings were finished, Blackside went to the communication screen.

"You are right master. Those Herodian were the ones that shot that meteor. And apparently, they are rallying the other Novian to war against the 3 nations, but unknown to the Novian, they are just being used."

"That's quite... interesting. I always sensed that the explosion at the mine was not some tectonic activity like at the Cauldron; but to shot a meteor... that's really dangerous. Have you recorded everything?"

"Well, we can't record everything from our position, but Jack has already planted some drones and camera at their base, we also has already left some relay satellite and some hidden comm. tower. So we would know if we have missed something."

"Anything else you found interesting?"

"Yes sir." Titania suddenly saying, "You would not have believed who they choose as the leader of the so-called confederation to fight"

"Try surprise me... is it the caliana queen? What was her name exactly... wait... geisca, tesca, freysca?"

"Treysca sir, Freysca was the younger one. How do you know?"

"Just a hunch... besides it was really obvious. Is there something that troubled you Titania?"

"Yes... forgive me to ask you this... but... shouldn't we tell her, that her people still lives?"

"yes... but not the time yet. With their position as the enemy's enforcer, revealing it to her now will only worsen the situation. By the way is Nobuseri..."

"yes sir?"

"have you seen the weapon?"

"No sir, not up close, but yes, I got a glimpse of it."

"What's your opinion?"

"More like a giant catapult. But the interesting part is that, the meteor that was shot at Crag mine was somehow altered."

"Altered? Please, do explain."

"Yes... according to the space surveillance reports that we have, meteor usually doesn't explode like what happened; but it explode... which means, they have planted or coat the meteor with explosives."

"Quite disturbing... Blackside, once you return to base, there's a case, holding 2 disc in your room, a blue disc and a red disc. The blue disc contains your next objective. The red disc can only be opened once the data in the blue disc has been completed."

"Understood sir"

"Eiter way, have they bought the 'proposition' you offered?"

"Yes, they agreed but with some distrust from the bitch queen." Maeve added.

"Good... all are according to plan. For now...Debrief me later when you have arrived. You have done well Blackside. But do not forget who is our true enemy and our main goal is..."

"Destroy the Herodian, avenge earth and unite the last of humanity."

"You have done well my apprentices."

When the screen gone blank, Titania stepped beside Blackside, "is he dependable? Can you trust him... I mean your master?"

"Our master Titania; although I as an Accretian have relied on my logic, if i had a so-called-heart, I would have said that I believed him, with all my heart." Replied Blackside

"Is it because he saved you when you were stranded on Ether?" Maeve suddenly interrupted.

"Apart of that... And some; when i saw him, i noticed some qualities; the qualities of a warrior that has been lost from us, Three Nations. And with these evidence are coming to the light, I have more reasons to believe him; that he was right all along; about the three nations, about the herodians, and most importantly... about our origins."

"yes... but is it true? That he's the one?" Nobuseri queationed

"You have scanned him, haven't you Nobuseri? He is... by all rights, theoritaclly, biologically, historically, and ethically... our Father."


End file.
